The Methos & Sekhmet Chronicles: Beautiful Sunrise
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: Ninth in a series.  The wedding is on, but will they all survive it?  Methos/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: أنا لا يملك شيئا (I've gotten bored with English, so thank you google translator. In case you're wondering, it's 'I don't own anything' in Arabic.)

Ch. 1:

"WE ONLY HAVE TWO WEEKS!"

Duncan and Amanda walked into the Egyptian villa and found the now familiar scene of Sekhmet yelling at Methos. He was sitting on the couch, a look of acceptance of his fate on his face, and Sekhmet was standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

Amanda, Duncan, Aurore, Joe, Richie, Methos, and Sekhmet had all moved to Egypt to get ready for the wedding. They had all started out in the villa, but after two nights, Sekhmet had gone looking for a nearby place for rent, found one, paid for it, and promptly, but politely, thrown Amanda and Duncan out. She had offered the same thing to the others, and Richie and Joe had taken up the offer, opting for a nice hotel. To lessen the blow, Sekhmet had given them all keys, but with the expressed instruction that Amanda and Duncan were not allowed to have sex in the villa. Aurore was the only one to refuse, stating that she was still putting the final touches on Sekhmet's dress and needed to be able to have access at all times.

According to Methos, she had locked herself in her room yesterday and was refusing to come out.

Sekhmet looked over at Duncan and Amanda, threw up her hands and stormed out.

"What was that?" Amanda asked, leaning down to kiss Methos' cheek.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Methos replied. "I sat down and I was being yelled at."

"This wedding is going to drive her nuts." Amanda said.

Duncan and Methos looked at her, so she shrugged.

"Okay, more nuts." She amended, sitting down. "When do guests start to arrive?"

"Later this week." Methos replied, sighing. "They'll be staying in the hotel where Joe and Richie are."

"Wow, a group of Immortals who actually know who you are, gathering in one place, and you're not running away." Duncan said sarcastically. "I'm impressed."

"Only the wedding party and Richie know who we really are." Methos replied. "I figure I don't need to run away, anyway. I think that the first person who tries to mess with this wedding will have their head taken by Sekhmet, no questions asked."

"I better go check on her." Amanda said getting to her feet. "Aurore called earlier and said she wanted to have another fitting. I think the girl is as obsessed with this wedding as Sekhmet is."

"Sekhmet's probably down by the river." Methos told her.

"Thanks." She replied before heading for the door.

"So you and Sekhmet are going to take your vows as Adam and Eve?" Duncan asked.

"Well, Giovanni agreed to officiate the service, but he won't marry us in the Catholic church because we're not baptized and confirmed in the church." Methos told him. "And Sekhmet drew the line at having a Roman Catholic priest marry us. She said she could only handle so much of Rome. I think she's still holding a grudge for the sacking of Alexandria. Anyway, most everyone we're inviting has known us by loads of different names, so using Adam and Eve makes as much sense as anything."

Suddenly the door to the deck opened and Amanda popped her head back in.

"You two need to get out here and see this." She told them.

The two men exchanged a look before getting to their feet and following her out. When they got outside, they stood on the deck looking down in awe.

Sekhmet stood on the edge of the river, and directly across from her on the opposite bank, was a large lioness.

"We had heard they were getting closer." Methos said softly. "They must be coming for her."

"What do you mean?" Amanda demanded.

"Do you think the Egyptians just arbitrarily decided lions were sacred to Sekhmet?" he asked. "Sekhmet's always had a special connection to them. Her father gave her a lioness cub to have as a pet and a protector when she was a child. Once, when we were on campaign, we saw a lioness hunting and, before I could stop her, Sekhmet rode straight towards it. When she got close, she jumped off her horse and began to hunt right next to the animal. After its prey was down it she simply rubbed its head and it licked her hand before leaving. The men who saw it began to call her the lioness and the name just stuck. Then, when they made her a goddess, all of her temples get lions on the grounds in her honor."

They watched as Sekhmet raised her hand and waved to the creature. The lioness roared once, making the Immortals on the deck flinch, before turning and running away.

"What the hell was that?"

Methos looked up and saw Aurore leaning out her window.

"A lioness." He told her.

"Your joking." She said flatly.

"No." Methos replied. "I kind of wish I was, though."

"Is it safe for Sekhmet to be down there?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"She's fine." Methos assured her. "She was on the opposite bank."

Aurore nodded and went back inside and Methos turned back to see Sekhmet making her way back up.

"Friend of yours?" he called as she drew closer.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Sekhmet asked, joy shinning in her eyes.

"Is that going to happen a lot around here?" Duncan asked.

"This land used to belong to the lions." Sekhmet told him, wrapping her arms around Methos. "They remember."

"Feeling better?" Methos asked her, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry." She said, burying her face in his chest. "I'm really going mental, aren't I?"

"You were always mental, love." Methos said, chuckling as she poked him the side. "What do you say we all go out to dinner? Take a night off."

"I don't know." She replied hesitantly.

"If you don't get away, you're going to lose it." Methos told her frankly. "And," he wrapped his arms around her, "I would personally like it if my wife was sane enough to enjoy our honeymoon."

Sekhmet sighed.

"Fine." She relented.

"Good." Methos replied, kissing her forehead. "I'll go make reservations. Go get Aurore out of her room, get dressed, and we'll pick up Dawson and Richie on the way."

"Alright, come on, Amanda." The Egyptian said, linking her arm with her maid of honor's. "I have a feeling it's going to get a crowbar to get Aurore out of her room."

Duncan and Methos watched the two women walk back to the villa. Duncan glanced at his friend and saw his stormy expression.

"You're worried about her." He said.

Methos sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Sekhmet's never handled stress well." He said. "Maybe I should've said no to the big wedding. Insisted on eloping or something."

"I think she'll be okay." Duncan told him. "We're all watching out for her. We'll make sure she come through this, non-homicidal."

Methos glared at him and Duncan laughed, throwing his arm around the man's shoulders and leading him back to the house.

A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but bear with me. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Oh, what is wrong with you people?

Ch. 2:

The next few days went without much incident. As guests started to arrive, Sekhmet was on her best behavior and Methos was always by her side. He also insisted that they have dinner every night, just them, and sometimes Duncan, Amanda, Joe, Aurore, or Richie.

When Methos couldn't be with Sekhmet, Richie had taken to staying with her. They sat and talked and basically kept her calm.

"Who's arriving today?" Methos asked as he sat down on the couch next to Sekhmet and Richie.

"I'm not really sure." His fiancée told him. "Amanda came up with a system to keep known enemies apart, so she probably has a list somewhere if you're really interested."

"Not really." Methos said.

"Sekhmet and I were actually talking about heading over to the hotel and seeing who shows up." Richie said. "You wanna come?"

"We have a meeting with Giovanni this afternoon, don't forget." Methos told her.

"I know." She said. "But I have to get out of this house, Methos. I'm going nuts. Well, more nuts."

"You're not nuts." He told her. "More…peculiar."

Sekhmet stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please Methos." She said. "Come to the hotel with us."

"Oh, alright." He sighed.

She clapped her hands happily and got to her feet.

"Come on, old man." She said, taking his hands and pulling him to his feet. "I'll race you!"

She took off up the stairs and Methos shook his head and Richie chuckled.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet had her arm wrapped around Methos and was chatting with Richie as they walked into the lobby of the nicest hotel in town.<p>

"Will you please stop telling the boy embarrassing stories from our childhood?" Methos asked with a long suffering sigh when Sekhmet paused. "I would like to keep some air of mystery."

"But I like those stories." She replied, pouting.

"Would you rather embarrassing stories were told about your adulthood?" a voice with a light Italian accent asked.

The trio turned to see a woman approaching them. She was beautiful, with long black hair, full ruby lips, almond shaped round eyes that were so dark they were almost black. She was impeccably dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse.

"Because I would be happy to provide some." She continued, smiling at Methos.

"Juliet." Methos said, clearing his throat. "I'm so happy you could make it."

"I heard that my dear Adam was actually going to marry one of our kind." She said, ignoring Sekhmet completely as she kissed Methos' cheek. "Now where is this beauty who's ensnared you?"

Sekhmet glared at her and Methos squeezed her shoulders.

"Eve, may I present Juliet Cruzzola of Italy?" Methos said. "Juliet, my fiancée, Eve Myles."

"A pleasure." Juliet said, seeming to give Sekhmet a once over and finding her lacking in some way. "How long have you known our dear Methos?"

"Oh, for centuries." Sekhmet said brightly. "It's just taken me awhile to get him to an altar."

"Adam and I spent several years together." Juliet said. "I don't remember him mentioning you."

Sekhmet opened her mouth and Richie quickly intervened.

"Eve, why don't you and I go check on who's arrived?" he asked.

"That's a great idea." Methos said in English before switching to Egyptian and lowering his voice. "Before you say something you'll regret. The point of this trip was to lower your stress level, not add to it. Juliet doesn't mean any harm, she's just not used to not getting her way."

Sekhmet glared for a moment longer, fingering her ankh, before sighing.

"Let's go Richie." She said in English. "Adam, don't forget we have the meeting with Giovanni."

"I won't." he said.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. A second later, her arms wrapped around his neck and he deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, he leaned his head against hers.

"I love you." He whispered in English.

"And I love you." She replied.

He kissed her sweetly before releasing her. She smiled up at him brightly before wrapping her arm around Richie's.

"Why don't we go see if we can find Amanda and Duncan." Methos heard her suggest as they walked away. "I feel like conspiring with my maid of honor for awhile."

Methos winced and turned back to Juliet.

"So that is the girl who convinced you to break your vow to never marry an Immortal." She said, disdain clear in her voice. "She isn't much to look at, is she?"

"I happen to think she is very beautiful." He said blandly. "I'm glad you could make it for the wedding, Juliet."

"Well, I'm glad I got here at just the right moment." She replied, smiling. "Meeting you here means we can have a chance to catch up."

Methos could think of a reason to get away, so he let her lead him to a nearby couch.

"So where have you been these last few centuries?" she asked him as she settled herself perfectly. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Here and there." Methos replied. "I've been America mostly the last century."

"Is that where you met your Eve?" she asked. "I thought her accent was British, but one never knows."

"Actually, Eve is from right here in Egypt." Methos replied. "She was born a few miles away from this city. She keeps a residence here, and since this is where we met, we decided to get married here."

"How sweet." She said. "So how did you two meet?"

"I was wandering down the Nile." Methos replied, smiling at the memory.

His time with Sekhmet had brought forth memories he had long thought lost to time.

"Her family took me in." he continued. "I stayed with them for a long time, and I fell in love with her while I was there and she fell in love with me. Due to unforeseen complications, we were separated for centuries. I only found her again a little while ago. I knew I couldn't let her get away this time, so here we are."

"Such a triumph for love." Juliet said, sighing. "I would not have expected such romanticism from you, Adam. I don't believe I heard you speak of love the whole time we were together."

"Well, when we were together, I was still mourning her loss." Methos told her, his patience running thin. "I shouldn't keep you from your room. There will be plenty of time to talk in the coming week, but if you'll excuse me, I should go keep Eve and Amanda from plotting world domination. Or worse, a more extravagant wedding."

Juliet laughed brightly and stood as he did.

"Until later than, dear Adam." She said, kissing his cheek again.

"Juliet." He said, nodding.

He turned and walked off quickly. Knowing exactly where Sekhmet had gone, he made his way up to the penthouse they had rented for Amanda and Duncan. He opened the door to find the Highlander waiting for him.

"Do you want to explain why your fiancée is muttering in Egyptian and pacing like the lionesses she loves so much in our living room?" he asked.

"Have you ever met Juliet Cruzzola?" Methos asked.

"As in Shakespeare's inspiration for Romeo and Juliet?" Duncan asked as Methos moved around him and followed. "That Juliet?"

"Yes, that Juliet." Methos replied.

He walked into the room to find Richie and Amanda watching as Sekhmet walked from one end of the room and then back to the other as she muttered to herself. He quickly walked over and put himself in her path.

"Methos?" she said, surprised when she finally noticed him, just short of running him down.

"This is not what I was think of when I said we should lower your stress level." He told her in Egyptian, knowing that conversing in their native language was easier when she was upset. "Why are you pacing?"

"Because it was that or go down there and behead that…woman." Sekhmet replied in the same language, clenching her fists. "How dare she imply that I'm not good enough for you! That I'm a girl! I am easily a thousand years older than that twit!"

"Actually, you're about two and a half thousand years older than her." Methos told her, smiling as he grasped her hands and made them relax. "And anyone who thinks you are not good enough for me is insane. If anyone isn't good enough, it's me."

"That's ridiculous." Sekhmet said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Can you please just tell me what you relationship to that harpy is?"

"Now that Sekhmet seems calmer, can we please include the rest of the class?" Amanda asked. "I would like to know why the bride I've been trying to keep calm is freaking out in my penthouse."

"Do you know Juliet Cruzzola?" Methos asked with a sigh.

"Oh." Amanda said, scrunching up her face. "Enough said. I really dislike that bitch. That whole thing with the play definitely gave her an inflated sense of worth."

"Um, can we include the newly initiated?" Richie asked.

"Juliet Cruzzola." Methos said, sitting down in an arm chair and pulling Sekhmet into his lap. "More commonly known to history as Juliet Capulet of Verona."

"As in Romeo and Juliet?" Richie demanded in shock.

"The very same." Methos replied. "Except in reality, Juliet _did_ kill herself, not just fake her death. When Romeo found out, he also killed himself. Too bad for him he wasn't an Immortal like his lover. When she woke and found her husband dead, she took her revenge on both families. Wiped them both out. When the story made its way to England, Shakespeare cleaned it up, changed some names and published it as an original story."

The door opened and Joe walked in.

"Hey, did you guys know Juliet Cruzzola is down stairs?" He asked.

Sekhmet growled and tried to get back on her feet, but Methos held her in place.

"What?" Joe asked as the others rolled their eyes.

"She's a friend of 'Adam's'." Amanda told him, finger quotes and everything. "She met them on their way up and managed to piss of our dear Sekhmet. I personally voting we kick her prissy Italian ass out of the country."

"I second the motion." Sekhmet said, raising her hand.

"You are not running her out of town." Methos told her. "Like it or not, she is a friend of mine. I promise you, she will behave, just try to be nice."

Sekhmet growled and crossed her arms, pouting.

"I don't like it." She told him in Egyptian. "I don't like her. She looks at you like she has prior claim."

"No one predates you." Methos told her, squeezing her slightly. "Yes, I was with her for a time, but I quickly grew tired of her. I have never and will never grow tired of you. I love you."

Sekhmet sighed and turned to bury her face in his neck.

"I love you, too." She said in muffled English. "Are you sure Amanda and I can't run her out of town?"

The others laughed as Methos smiled.

"No, but I promise to make it up to you." He replied.

"You better." She said, but she smiled slightly.

Methos shook his head and pushed her up gently.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand as he stood up. "Let's go to our meeting and then we'll all go out to dinner."

"Not really what I had in mind." Sekhmet said, laughing.

Methos chuckled and kissed her temple.

"Come on, Lioness." He told her Egyptian. "Let's go meet a priest."

Sekhmet sighed and let him pull her to the door.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I dislike the Romans?" the others heard her ask as they moved to the door.

"Can you please not mention that in front of the _Roman_ Catholic Priest?" Methos pleaded as the door closed.

A/N: Okay, I know it's been so long. All I can say is I am totally sorry. Please, please, please forgive me!

Abbey

P.S.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Leave me alone. Copyright Jerks.

Ch. 3:

Three days before the wedding, Methos watched Sekhmet as she slept, the early morning light streaming through the window to light up her face. He gently reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Mmmm." Sekhmet murmured, stretching and turning over. "Good morning."

"Morning." He replied, gently kissing her forehead.

"Do we have to get up?" she asked. "We could just stay here, warm and comfy. No manic dressmakers, no maids of honor trying to get arrested for stealing, no ex girlfriends. Then, day after tomorrow, Giovanni can come up here, we can say our vows, and we'll be man and wife."

"And it will have only taken us 5,000 years!" Methos told her, smiling.

"Exactly!" Sekhmet said. "Wouldn't you be happier just doing the rest of it from the comfort of our bed? You have to admit. It is a very comfortable bed."

"Yeah." Methos agreed, nuzzling her neck. "Then you get to explain to Aurore why she spent the last four months working on a dress you're not going to wear."

"I think she might actually take my head." Sekhmet sighed. "I thought bridesmaids were supposed to be afraid of the bride, not the other way around."

"Hey, you picked 'em, not me." Methos told her, laughing.

Sekhmet just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay." Methos said, laying down on his side next to her. "Today, the last of the guests arrive."

"Which reminds me." Sekhmet interrupted. "Both Connor and Byron have called to say they can't make it. Connor, I insisted send a gift, and I told Byron you would call him when you got a chance."

"I will when this is all over." Methos told her. "Now back to what I was saying. Today, the last stragglers show up, we have dinner with everyone tonight before we split into those ridiculous bachelor/bachelorette parties Amanda and MacLeod planed, the rehearsal dinner tomorrow with the wedding party and close friends, the wedding the day after that, and then we can kick everyone out and get on with spending the rest of eternity together. I think that is worth getting out of bed for."

"I hate it when you use logic." Sekhmet told him, scrunching up her nose at him.

Suddenly, their door banged open and Amanda strolled in.

"Amanda!" Sekhmet shouted as Methos flopped onto his back.

"We've been summoned." Amanda told them, throwing a shirt at Sekhmet. "Aurore wants us in her room for final fittings. She also wants to see what we're wearing tonight and tomorrow so she can make sure they're perfect. Duncan is making breakfast, Joe is keeping Richie from helping so we don't have to worry about smoke damage, and Methos is supposed to go help set up for tonight. So up!"

She strode back to the door and closed it right as Sekhmet threw a pillow at it.

"Come on." Methos said, getting up. "Mein Commandant has spoken."

"Are you sure we can't barricade the door?" Sekhmet begged.

"She'd just climb through the window." Methos pointed out, pulling her to her feet.

"You're probably right." She agreed with a sigh as she grabbed her pants. "Please, Isis, let these next three days go quickly."

"I don't think the goddess is going to be inclined to answer your prayers." Methos said as he strode towards the door. "At least, not after you named your horse after her."

He walked out the door.

"But I loved that horse!" Sekhmet said, pulling on a shirt as she followed him.

* * *

><p>Methos found Sekhmet standing on the deck, looking out over the Nile as the sun began to set.<p>

"The others will be arriving soon." He said softly as he moved to wrap his arms around her from behind. "You should go get ready."

Sekhmet sighed and leaned back into him.

"Is it wrong that I just want to stay here, in your arms, and let the world pass us by?" she whispered. "To pretend we're the only ones in the world."

"What's this about?" He asked, turning her around so she was facing him.

"She going to be here tonight." Sekhmet whispered. "I'm not sure I can handle it."

Methos took her face between his hands and made her look at him.

"You can handle it." He told her. "I have loved you, my Sekhmet, through the millennia. Even in my mourning, my pain, I loved you with all my heart. There was never anyone who could take your place, simply distract me. So if Juliet even begins to bother you, remember this; I have always and will always love you more than anything."

Sekhmet threw her arms around him and buried her face in her neck. He could feel her tears and he held her tighter.

"I love you Methos." She whispered. "I have always loved you. And two days from now, I am going to be your wife, and nothing will ever separate us again."

Methos pulled away and kissed her gently.

"Come on." He told her. "Let's get you ready for the party."

He led her back inside and passed her to Amanda, who spirited her away upstairs to get her ready.

"Come on, Methos." Duncan called. "Get over here and help us finish setting up."

Methos sighed and went to help.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, with music, drink, and food. Methos stood with his arm around a smiling Sekhmet as they stood in the midst of well wishers. Amanda and Duncan stood nearby, watching the couple with smiles. So far they had managed to run interference and keep the party from stressing Sekhmet out. They, with Aurore, Richie, and Joe, were determined to make this party a success for the couple.<p>

"EVE!" a boisterous voice called.

Sekhmet turned to see a tall blonde man striding towards her.

"Erik!" she cried, moving away from Methos.

The man reached her and scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around as she laughed.

"My little Eve." He said in a thick aussie accent, putting her down on the ground. "All grown up and getting married! And who is the lucky man?"

Sekhmet laughed and took his hand, leading him back to the group.

"Erik, this is my fiancée, Adam Pierson." Sekhmet said. "Adam, this is my old friend, Erik Livingston."

"Good to meet you, mate." The man said, taking Methos' hand.

"And you." Methos replied coolly.

Sekhmet glared at him before turning back to Erik.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." She told him. "Cutting it a little close, weren't we?"

"Like I would miss seeing little Eve finally get married." Erik said, laughing.

"Well, I've finally found someone who doesn't make me seem like a midget." Sekhmet told him, grinning. "God knows that wasn't going to be you."

"So how do you two know each other?" Amanda asked.

"Eve, well she was going by Amelia back then," Erik said, "but anyway, she was wandering around Australia, and she wandered into my town. And the rest was history."

Sekhmet laughed and Methos smiled tightly.

"Adam!"

It was Sekhmet's turn to smile tightly as Juliet joined the group.

"Dear, what a charming little house!" she said, smiling at Sekhmet. "It's so…quaint."

Sekhmet opened her mouth, but Amanda immediately jumped in while pinching Sekhmet's arm to keep her from saying something snide, which Amanda knew was about to happen.

"Yes, I love this house." Amanda told her. "It's so much more homey than their New York house."

Both Sekhmet and Methos stared at her, confused, but neither made any motion to point out that they didn't have a New York house.

"I don't know." Erik said. "I did like the house in Melbourne."

Methos looked at Sekhmet in surprise and she winced.

"I sold the house in Melbourne." She said.

"Oh, why?" Erik asked. "You loved that house."

"Decided I wanted a change." Sekhmet said, glancing at Amanda.

"Okay, well, who's ready to get this show on the road?" her maid of honor said, stepping up to take the light off her friends.

She quickly separated the group into men and women and got everyone ready to go on to the separate parties. Meanwhile, Methos pulled Sekhmet off to the side.

"What do you think Amanda would do if we just ran away?" she asked, smiling.

"Keep killing us over and over again." Methos replied. "Are you going to be okay?"

"You mean am I going to kill your ex?" she asked, tilting her head. "Not if she doesn't annoy me too much. Are you going to kill mine?"

"Ditto." He replied.

"I know Erik can be a little bit much to take." Sekhmet told him. "Just ignore him. And remember that it's you I love enough to be marrying in two days."

"You are my life." Methos told her in Egyptian, brushing her hair back.

"And you are mine." She replied in the same language. "Just like you always have been."

"Adam!" Amanda yelled. "Do not let her lead you astray! Get both your asses over here!"

Sekhmet sighed, but smiled as Methos wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her softly before handing her off to Amanda.

"Aurore, you get them loaded up." The Immortal ordered. "Do not let Eve wander off."

The other two women shook their heads, but did as they were told, leaving Amanda with Duncan, Methos, Richie, and Joe, while the other guys got ready to go.

"Amanda, look after her." Methos said softly.

"I'm not about to let something happen to her." She promised. "She's not the only one who's got a lot invested in this wedding. I'm missing a prime chance to pull a heist at a very poorly jewelry store to be here. They're due for upgrades later this week, and then they'll be too hard to knock over!"

The men all stared at her with varying levels of amusement on their faces.

"I'm very sorry for you." Methos told her. "Just keep Juliet away from her. The more I think about it, the odder it strikes me that she decided to come, and I don't like what that means for Sekhmet."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Juliet was never quiet about how much she disliked the fact that I left her." Methos said. "It just makes me nervous that she's decided to set that aside to me at my wedding."

"We'll keep an eye on her." Amanda promised. "Now, I want you all to be good tonight. There is a lot still left to do tomorrow, and I don't want to have to deal with nursing your hangovers. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Richie told her, grinning.

Duncan just smiled and Methos gave her a lazy salute as Joe laughed. Amanda gave them one last glare for good measure before spinning on her heel and walking out.

"Well." Duncan said, clapping his hands together. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

He threw his arm around Methos' shoulders and quickly led the men out of the house.

A/N: Okay, really short, but it's been such a long time that I thought I'd just go ahead and post it. Let me know what you think.

Abbey


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm going to assume you know I don't own Highlander and go straight to pleading with you to not hurt me after so long a break…please?

Ch. 4:

"I hate you." Sekhmet told Amanda.

She looked around the club the other Immortal had brought them to and sighed.

"Oh, you love me and you know it." Amanda shot back. "And at least this is more upscale than the one the boys are going to."

"Oh great." Sekhmet sighed. "Just tell me theirs isn't a strip club."

Amanda quickly took a sip of here drink.

"Amanda!" Sekhmet shouted.

"Oh calm down." Aurore told her. "Methos doesn't even look at other women really."

"He's been married 67 times." Sekhmet pointed out. "Once to a woman I was good friends with."

"Mortals." Amanda said dismissively, waving her hand. "And that's 67 over 5,000 – "

"Shh!" Sekhmet interrupted, but Amanda ignored her.

"That's not may in the grand scheme of things." She continued. "Plus, everyone knows you encouraged him to get together with Tessa so he wouldn't be alone while you were off finding yourself in the mountains of Asia."

"Also known as keeping myself from committing mass murder, but you know, whatever floats your boat." Sekhmet said.

She sighed and rubbed her head.

"I'm beginning to think I'll need to go back there before this is all over." She said.

She reached behind her for her drink, but they were all distracted by the sound of scraping steel.

"Oh for the love of – " Sekhmet muttered. "This is the third time tonight! Is it too much to ask that we all manage to keep from killing each other for a few days?!"

She started to stride off, but Amanda stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"We'll take care of it." She told the manic bride. "Just – take a deep breath."

Sekhmet did as ordered and nodded as Amanda and Aurore moved off. Across the bar, they found Juliet facing off against a friend of Sekhmet's named Lily over a "slight".

"Seriously?!" Amanda demanded. "You're going to fight each other to the death, not only piss of Sekhmet over a comment on a choice of wardrobe? Are you people crazy?"

"This dress is one of a kind." Juliet told her smugly. "It is not cute."

Amanda growled and Aurore put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Just remember that you are in full view of mortals." She told the other two Immortals. "And since this whole event has been declared a truce event, the game is not to be played during it. You feel the need to settle this with swords, you do it four days from now. Anyone who breaks the truce will find their head the next one on the block."

Juliet scoffed, but turned away and Lily nodded.

"I swear, sometimes we're worse than mortals." Amanda muttered as they made their way back to the bar.

"We're not better or worse." Aurore said.

"Yeah, yeah." Amanda said.

They reached the bar, but Sekhmet was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Amanda called to the bartender. "Did you see where our friend went?"

"She wasn't looking too hot, so a friend helped her to the bathroom." The guy told her.

Amanda glanced at Aurore before heading to the bathroom.

"She isn't there." She said, coming back to find Aurore holding Sekhmet's glass.

"Smell this." The other Immortal said, handing Amanda the glass.

Amanda took it and sniffed the contents and winced. She looked up at Aurore with horror.

"Cyanide." She said softly.

Aurore nodded grimly.

"Our bride had been kidnapped." She confirmed.

Amanda set the glass down and covered her face with her hand.

"What are the chances that Methos won't take our heads?" she asked.

"Not good." Aurore replied.

"Yeah." Amanda agreed.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's missing?" Methos demanded.<p>

The girls had brought their group back to the house before going and getting the guys. While the group of Immortals were eating and hanging out in the main room while Amanda and Aurore told Methos, Duncan, Richie, and Joe what had happened.

"We had to go break up a ridiculous fight between your ex and Lily." Amanda told him. "When we got back to the bar she was gone, and we could smell cyanide in her drink. We came for you as soon we could get everyone back here. That was about an hour ago."

"We need to be out there, looking for her!" Methos said, heading for the door.

"That's a great plan." Joe said. "Any idea where we should start?"

"We should go back to the bar, talk to the bartender." Duncan said. "See if he can describe the woman Sekhmet left with."

"Fine." Methos agreed.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on the rabble." Aurore pointed out.

"I'll do it." Richie volunteered. "As the youngest, I don't have any grudges against anyone in there. Amanda alone has grudges against half of them, and Mac doesn't like the other."

"I'll stay with him." Joe said. "I'll just slow you down."

"Can we go?" Methos demanded.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet came back with a gasp. She looked around to get her bearings, and quickly realized she was tied to chair in a warehouse of some kind.<p>

"Wow, it took you a lot of time to come back." A Italian voice called.

Sekhmet looked behind her to find Juliet walking out of the dark.

"Oh, I should have guessed." Sekhmet said. "Have you always been this nuts? Or is this a new development?"

Juliet slapped her across the face and Sekhmet spit out some blood.

"I'm going with this is an old condition." She muttered.

"Maybe I can just kill you." Juliet said. "I'll just tell him you tried to escape and I had to take your head."

"Try it." Sekhmet told her. "I'll take your head and deliver it on a silver platter to my fiancé."

Juliet just smirked.

"I don't think your fiancé will be your fiancé for long." She told her, resting her hands on Sekhmet arms to lean over her. "I mean, he'll need someone to comfort him after he finds you've run off."

"Bitch." Sekhmet said. "The day he takes you back is the day hell freezes over."

Juliet smirked again and pushed herself off the chair before spinning and walking off. The moment she was out of sight, Sekhmet began pulling at her bonds.

* * *

><p>"Woman?" The bartender repeated. "No, it was a guy who took her out."<p>

"Wait, you told it was a friend of hers." Amanda told him.

"Yeah, she knew him." The guy replied. "She even asked him what he was doing here. He said he had to talk about something, and when she started to not feel good, he offered to take her to the bathroom."

"Who was this guy?" Methos demanded. "Did you get a name? Describe him."

"Big guy, blonde." The bartender said. "Talked with Aussie accent."

Methos growled and stalked off, the others following him.

"Methos." Duncan said, stopping him. "You need to calm down. You won't be helping Sekhmet if you get your head taken."

"He poisoned her, MacLeod." Methos growled. "He dosed her drink with cyanide and kidnapped her. Someone she considered a friend. He was in her home, and he killed her to kidnap her. I'm going to kill him. Over and over again and then when I get bored with that, I'll take his head. And if she isn't perfectly fine when I find her, nothing will be able to protect him from me."

He turned and strode off, leaving the others to follow again.

* * *

><p>Methos stood in the kitchen with Richie, Joe, Duncan, and Aurore, away from the gathered group of Immortals.<p>

"Erik's gone." Richie said bleakly.

"He's not the only one." Amanda said, rejoining the group after making a lap through the crowd. "Juliet's missing too."

"Where do we even start?" Aurore said. "They could've taken her anywhere."

Methos glanced out the window.

"What the – ?" he muttered.

He moved to the door to the deck and walked outside. The others glanced at each other before following him out.

Outside stood the lioness from the other morning, standing at on the bank of the Nile. She stood there staring at them for a moment before walking off down the bank. Methos began to follow her, but Duncan stopped him.

"You think a lion is going to Sekhmet?" he asked incredulously.

"I told you." He told him. "Sekhmet has a connection to the lions. At this point, I'm willing to do anything."

He turned and followed the lion, and after a moment, the others followed him.

A/N: Oh man, it's been awhile. Try to forgive me? Let me know what you think!

Also, I'm planning on changing my penname, so be on the outlook for that!

Abbey


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Guys, this is the last chapter in the ninth story in this series. If you don't know I don't own anything but Sekhmet and Aurore, you haven't been paying attention at all.

Ch. 5:

Sekhmet stopped struggling as Juliet came back in.

"So, what is it about you that made dear Adam change his mind about one of his most closely held belief." The Italian asked, walking around Sekhmet.

"And what belief would that be?" she demanded.

"That Immortals should never marry one another." Juliet said.

Sekhmet heard the scrape of steel and she felt Juliet lay her dagger against her throat.

"What makes you so damn special?" she hissed. "No one leaves me. No one."

"You are one psycho bitch, you know that?" Sekhmet shot back.

She hissed as Juliet cut her neck shallowly.

"Okay." Sekhmet said. "You wanna know why Adam chose to marry me. Because I love him. I always have. And he loves me. Even when he was with you, he loved me."

"Liar." Juliet hissed. "He didn't even know you then. I was his world, there was nothing more important than me."

"Then why is he marrying me, not you?" Sekhemt asked. "He needs someone who's just as strong as he is, and you couldn't even take me in a fight. You had to take the coward's way and drug me. Oh, and news flash: he knew, and loved, me long before he ever met you. He loved me when he was still mortal. He loved me when you were just an insignificant blip on the screen. And when you wonder how much you meant to him, keep this in mind: until you showed up at _my_ wedding, the biggest fuss he made about you was to say that you were some girl he slept with during the Renaissance. A way to pass the time. "

Juliet let out a scream of rage and plunged her dagger into Sekhmet's heart, and left it there as Sekhmet slumped over in the chair.

* * *

><p>Duncan and the others struggled to keep up as Methos wound his way down streets and alleys, following the lioness.<p>

"Are we really following a 5,000 year old Immortal, who's following a lioness I might add, down dark alleys, searching for a 5,000 year old Immortal Egyptian goddess?" Amanda asked.

"Our lives are surreal." Aurore agreed.

"Will you guys shut up?" Methos called, rounding another corner.

The others sighed, but kept following him.

* * *

><p>Juliet sat in the warehouse, studying her nails with Sekhmet's body not far from her.<p>

"What happened?"

She looked up at Erik and shrugged.

"She was annoying me." She replied. "What do you care? Take the knife out and she'll be fine. And you can whisk her off and I'll comfort Adam, make him forget all about her. We both get what we want."

Erik nodded and moved to touch Sekhmet's face gently.

"Does she remember who took her?" he asked.

"No." Juliet replied. "She thinks I drugged her."

Erik turned back, surprising Juliet with his sword against her neck.

"I'm afraid the terms of our agreement have changed." He told her.

Juliet glared at him.

"You bastard." She hissed. "You couldn't have done anything without me."

"And I told you not to harm her." He replied. "Goodbye, Juliet."

He swung his sword and cut her head off in one swift movement. He put his sword away as the quickening began and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sekhmet came back with a gasp, looking around wildly. In the haze of her post-resurrection insanity, she noted the female body without a head near her and the man kneeling in front of her.<p>

"Amelia." The man with the Australian accent called, trying to still her. "It's me, Erik."

Sekhmet just pulled at her bonds harder.

"Amelia, you need to calm down." He told her. "Look, I killed Juliet. Everyone's been looking for you, so I need to get you out of here."

"Where is he?" Sekhmet managed to get out. "Where's Me-Adam?"

Erik sat back on his heels.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia." He told her, taking her hand. "Juliet took his head. He's dead, Amelia."

He sighed and went back to working on the knots.

"Come on." He said, not paying attention to Sekhmet. "I have a plane waiting. I'll get you out of here, somewhere where you can grieve in peace."

Suddenly he was thrown back as Sekhmet kicked him away from her. She struggled and fought the ropes still holding her, her eyes wild.

Erik stared at her as she screamed in Ancient Egyptian.

"What the-?" He murmured.

"Apparently you've never seen her bloodlust."

Erik turned to find Methos standing behind him. Duncan, Amanda, Aurore, and Richie stood behind him, and the lioness was walking around the edge of the room.

"But why would you've?" the older Immortal continued. "She takes great pains to hide it, and it only comes out when someone she can't live without is harmed. Like me."

Erik scoffed as he stood up and Methos drew his sword.

"Sekhmet!" he called in Egyptian as the Aussie drew his own sword. "It's Methos! I'm okay, but you need to calm down."

Sekhmet stilled.

"Methos?" she called back.

"It's me." He replied. "Are you alright?"

"He told me Juliet had taken your head." She said, beginning to sound pissed off.

"He lied." Methos replied, smirking. "Like I would let anyone interfere with your wedding like that."

"Methos?" Erik repeated, pulling the name from their conversation. "You can't be."

He looked between them before squaring his shoulders and moving between Sekhmet and Methos.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "You will fight me for her. And when I take your head, she'll realize I was who I she always should have been with. That she never should've left me."

"See, that's why she's with me, and not you." Methos said conversationally. "I know she doesn't need anyone to fight for her. She perfectly capable of fighting for herself."

He looked over Erik's shoulder and smirked.

"I also know how to tie her up properly." He told the other man.

He threw his sword through the air and Erik turned to see Sekhmet, free of the chair that was now in pieces, catch it.

"You never should've told me he was dead." She told the Australian simply before attacking.

Erik barely had time to block her first swing as Sekhmet spun to cut his leg. He staggered and she spun again to slice into his arm. Blow after blow landed as she brutally attack, but she never went for the kill, cutting him again and again until finally he fell to his knees. Finally, she stopped her attack, kicking his sword away and kneeling in front of him.

"Wanna know why?" she asked softly.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Because he's the only one I won't kill and keeps me from killing the rest of you pathetic beings." She told him.

She got back to her feet and he stared up at her in horror.

"But I loved you." He pleaded.

"Then you should have known better than to threaten him." She replied, raising her sword and bringing it down in one swing.

The others watched as the quickening came on quickly, knocking Sekhmet to her knees as strikes hit her and the space around her. When it was over and all that was left was the smoke, she sat still, her head bent, the sword still in her hand. They watched as the lioness made her way to Sekhmet's side and butted the Immortal with her head.

Sekhmet's head slowly rose and she lifted a hand to rub the lioness's head gently.

"Thank you for bring him to me." Sekhmet whispered in Egyptian.

The lioness pushed her head into Sekhmet's hand and licked her face before turning and walking away, disappearing through the door.

Finally, Sekhmet looked up at Methos. She dropped the sword and quickly got to her feet, running to him and throwing herself into his arms.

"Shh." Methos soothed her as she shook in his arms. "I'm here. I've got you."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her out. Duncan picked up Methos's sword before he and the others followed the couple out.

* * *

><p>Methos set Sekhmet down on the bed and sat down next to her. He gently brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.<p>

They had sent everyone home with the promise of explaining everything tomorrow, and even Aurore had cleared out for the night, so it was just the ancient Immortals alone in the house.

"I was so scared." Methos whispered, slipping back into their language. "When Amanda told me you had been taken."

"I'm so sorry." She said. "Do you know what happened? All I remember was I was at the bar and then I woke up to that bitch, Juliet, taunting me in the warehouse."

"Erik put cyanide in your drink and then carried you out of the bar." Methos replied. "I guess the plan was to convince you I was dead and then spirit you out of the country, that way I'd think you had just left."

"I would never just leave you." Sekhmet told him. "I would never leave you period."

Methos moved so he was sitting against the headboard and Sekhmet curled into his side.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Next wedding, no psycho ex's." Sekhmet told him. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Methos replied, chuckling. "Go to sleep."

He felt her nod and after a few minutes, her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

Methos didn't sleep though. He simply held her and kept watch until the light came over the horizon.

* * *

><p>"I'm not postponing." Sekhmet said stubbornly.<p>

Methos sighed and the others looked on in amusement.

"A day out of being kidnapped, and you two are right back where you were." Amanda said, smiling. "Sekhmet yelling at Methos on the couch."

The other two Immortals ignored her.

"Sekhmet, be reasonable." Methos pleaded.

"I am." She said, sitting down next to him and taking his hand. "I've waited 5,000 years to be your bride. I'm not going to let a bitch with entitlement issues and an ass who obviously spent too much time under the outback sun make me wait one day more."

Methos looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright." He told her.

Sekhmet hugged him quickly before grabbing Aurore and Amanda and dragging them upstairs.

"Three hundred years." Methos said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"That's how long until she's allowed to have another wedding." He said, getting up and walking out.

"10 says they have another wedding in 100 years." Duncan said.

"20 says 50." Richie replied grinning.

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved." Father Giovanni said to the gathered crowed.<p>

The sun was setting across the Nile, and Sekhmet and Methos stood between Aurore, Amanda, Duncan, and Joe, in front of the gathered group.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of Eve and Adam." Giovanni continued. "This vow, especially amongst our kind, is not to be entered into lightly, so if anyone here has just reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Sekhmet took a moment to glare at everyone in the congregation before turning back to Giovanni and smiling.

"Try for less crazy, can you?" Methos muttered in Egyptian to her.

Sekhmet's only reaction was to lightly kick him, making everyone laugh.

"For those of us who have seen so many years, we know that another person to share the centuries with makes them more bearable." Giovanni said. "These vows that these two take today are ones that have been a long time coming, and I know will be honored for much longer. Now, Eve and Adam have opted to write their own vows, so they will now express their commitment to each other in front of all us gathering here."

Sekhmet took Methos' hands.

"When I first met you, you were this scrawny little boy, walking down the banks of this river." She told him. "We grew up and we died, and through it all, I have loved you. We were apart for so long, and when we found each other, you told me it was like the world was new again. And it was. So, my dearest love, I promise to share this new world with you for the rest of my life, if you will share it with me."

Methos smiled and squeezed her hands.

"When I met Shakespeare, I spent a lot of time listening to him ramble on as he wrote, but one of his phrases always makes me think of you: 'Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt my love for you'. In all my long years, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I swear I never will. You are my love, my life. I will never want for anything as long as I have you, my lioness."

Sekhmet smiled and Methos reached up to gently wipe away a tear.

"A ring is a symbol of eternity, which our kind has an unique view of." Giovanni said. "A never ending band, never to be broken. Eve, Adam, do you have the rings?"

Sekhmet and Methos both turned to Amanda and Duncan and took their rings. Methos took Sekhmet's hands first.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said, slipping the simple platinum band on to her finger.

Sekhmet took Methos hand in turn.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said, slipping his band on to his finger.

"May you will feel no rain, for each of you will be a shelter to the other." Giovanni said. "May you feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. May there be no loneliness for you; Though you are two persons, but there is one life before you. May you to your dwelling place to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long together."

Methos and Sekhmet once again joined hands.

"What here has been joined together, let no man put asunder." Giovanni continued. "And as Eve and Adam have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the same before this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Methos pulled Sekhmet into his arms and kissed her deeply as the gathered group cheered. Finally Methos pulled away and Sekhmet wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered. "My husband."

"And I love you, my wife." Methos replied.

There was a roar and everyone stopped. Down the bank came a lioness, the one who had led Methos, carrying something in her mouth. Sekhmet pulled away and walked towards the lion, who gently laid the item at her feet. She reached down and picked up, allowing the others to see that it was a cub.

"Thank you." She told the lioness. "I'll protect her for you."

The lioness looked at her for a moment before turning and walking back off down the bank. Sekhmet made her way back to her husband.

"A cub?" he asked. "You're planning on raising a lion cub?"

"She led you to me last night." Sekhmet replied. "One life for another. It's obviously the runt. Without intervention she'd die in the wild. Her mother brought her to me so she could survive."

Methos nodded and reached out to gently stroke the cub's head.

"Alright." He said, recognizing how attach Sekhmet was already to the cub. "We'll have to buy a house in Seacouver."

Sekhmet smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He agreed, smirking. "Shall we rejoin our guests?"

"We shall." She agreed.

He wrapped his arm around her and led her back inside to the waiting party.

A/N: Wedding is done! What'd you think? Let me know!

Also, I have a poll running to decide what my new penname should be. Please go vote!

Abbey


End file.
